


blindness isn't funny jackass

by juice_and_pals



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Blind AU, Fluff, M/M, i didnt think id post this lmfao, just a tiny bit of angst i swear, leo playing the piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juice_and_pals/pseuds/juice_and_pals
Summary: The room had been engulfed in complete darkness by the time Leo was finished. He played the full piece, beginning to end; and it was happy. They were just happy. In their own little word, there was nothing to worry about, except which flavor of tea they should get the next morning.





	blindness isn't funny jackass

**Author's Note:**

> ayy lmao  
> my friend made me post this and the izuleo tag is so dead that i felt kinda bad dmsnejrjdnskej  
> if u find any typos pls let me know!! they elude me so easily ......

The last box fell to the ground of their brand-new walk-in closet with a satisfying ‘thud’.

Not bad, for the first cheap-ass apartment Sena Izumi could get his hands on. Not bad at all.

Their new home wasn’t anything big or glorious, like Izumi used to dream about when he was five. Now in his jaded twenties, with an underpaying modeling gig and a blind boyfriend to take care of, this was certainly the best they could do. And both of them had loved it.

The apartment was small, but the rooms were all very spacious. A nice afternoon sunshine filtered in through the window, and Izumi could just picture Leo laying down on the floor, stretching like a cat and yelling something about how good the sun felt on his skin. A fond smile made its way to his lips.

“Senaaaaaa? Are you done yeeeeeeet?!”

Speaking of the devil.

The smile made way for a light frown, although the sweet glint in his eyes didn’t diminish one bit. “Coming, Ou-Sama,” he yelled back, taking one last glance at the room bound to be their bedroom (as soon as the actual bed arrived), and made his way to the living room.

And there was Leo, exactly where Izumi left him; until he got used to the apartment’s boundaries, he’d have to rely on his boyfriend to move around. Not that he seemed to mind much. Leo’s head snapped up, a huge grin already stretching on his face. Even though his glazed-over eyes couldn’t see for shit, they seemed to be trained exactly on Izumi. Leo stood up faster than he should have, sliding on the hardwood floor on his socks over to the source of all the grumpy sighs and fond ones; Izumi.

“Careful.” He grunted as soon as Leo’s giggling body collided with his own, forcing him to take a small step back. “There could have been some stuff on the floor just then, and you’d have tripped. What did I tell you about waiting for me?”

“Sorry, Sena~” Leo purrs, nuzzling his face on Izumi’s chest. “But I know you wouldn’t just leave stuff lying around like that! And even if I did fall, you’d kiss it better~”

Leo’s hair felt terribly soft around his fingers. When he looked up, his eyes were no longer green, and it saddens Izumi to the point he has to look away. It always felt like betraying Leo somehow, looking away when they were talking. But the memories are just too much; when those green eyes would glint in happiness when writing a new song, when Izumi could read Leo easier than then.

And then his blindness completely took over; and Leo could no longer see. He could no longer write his songs; not the same way, at least. On his first night out of the hospital, Leo had stayed over at Izumi’s, and he’d tried to pretend everything was fine and dandy. But sometimes Izumi would catch him looking up, blinking in such a sad way he’d almost start crying every time. But it wasn’t time to think about that.

They were happy. It was all that mattered at that moment.

“Sometimes I really miss seeing your face, Sena~” Leo admitted in a sing-song voice, running his hands over Izumi’s head and face; feeling the familiar curves of his lips, the slope of his nose. He smiled as Leo’s nails traced his mouth, and he knew he could feel it. Leo smiled as well.

“Could you take me to the piano, please?” The hands stop on his cheeks, thumbs caressing the warm skin there. Izumi looked over to where they’d left the piano; cradled against the wall, right next to the apartment’s biggest window. It was a pretty piano, and Leo loved it; it was absolutely worth the cost and effort to take it from his childhood bedroom to his brand-new living room. The piano was made out of sleek wood, and its original color was kept. Leo used to say it was one of the most beautiful things he’d ever seen, right after Izumi. It’d been awhile since he’d used that expression last.

Izumi wound one of his arms around Leo’s waist, gluing him to his side. Together they made their way through their bare living room; the only things there besides themselves were the piano and its stool. It was weirdly pretty; maybe because it signaled a new beginning. For the both of them. Izumi made a mental note to take a picture of that, before the rest of their furniture came.

Leo sat down on the stool; the afternoon rays shone on his hair, as if the sun was saying goodbye for now. The light made Izumi squint slightly, but Leo was, of course, unbothered; he ran his artist fingers over the top of the piano, pressing against it as if pressing the actual keys. With a light inhale, he carefully lifted the protection with both hands.

Leo took very good care of his piano. The keys had yet to yellow, and none of them ever got stuck or too loose, despite owning the instrument for most of his life. Izumi watched in absolute awe as Leo struck a few random keys, creating a small melody out of Buttfuck, Nowhere. He would never understand just how he did it; but that was ok. Izumi didn’t think he wanted to know his secret, anyways.

“Sena.” Leo spoke up after a few minutes of playing. His voice had that good edge to it, the one that meant his inspiration had arrived.

“Notepad?”

“Yes, please.”

Since Leo couldn't write his music as accurately anymore, Izumi had to do it for him. Not that he minded; it was great, actually. Sitting down with Leo and listening to him compose, waiting patiently for when he’d start saying a bunch of notes in sequence. In the end, Izumi would play the song himself, using the notepad as reference, and even though he was much less skilled than Leo with the piano, the sound would always be the same.

Izumi heard Leo compose for the next following hours. Sometimes he’d write random sequences of notes Leo would say out of the blue; the rest of the time, he’d close his eyes and think of lyrics for it; titles, choruses, which parts would make good solos.

It was just lovely.

The room had been engulfed in complete darkness by the time Leo was finished. He played the full piece, beginning to end; and it was happy. They were just happy. In their own little word, there was nothing to worry about, except which flavor of tea they should get the next morning.

“That was beautiful, Ou-Sama.” Izumi’s voice was raspy, from being silent for so long. Leo smiled, running his fingers over the keys again in that absentmindedly way of his. In a way, the house felt christened; like it was really theirs now, not just bound to their name by a piece of paper.

“Sena?”

Leo’s eyes were turned towards Izumi, but also slightly off. He placed two fingers on his cheek, pushing his face to the side slightly. Leo understood and complied, smiling gratefully as their gazes were finally lined up.

“I just wanted to say that~ I love you~!”

Kiss.

*

That night, when both of them had to huddle on the cold ground where their bed would be placed, Leo laughed and told Izumi things he saw in his dreams.

Finally, they were home.


End file.
